Creada para mí
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [Drabble] A pesar de ser creada por el enemigo para engañarlo. Siendo que Mundus ya conocía algunos detalles que a Dante podría gustarle y que captara su atención, haciendo que lo logrará… Entonces…Esa mujer fue creada para él.


Disclaimer **:** _Los personajes de Devil May Cry_ **No** _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Posibles_ **Ooc** _de algunos personajes._ **Drabble** _de 500 palabras. DanTrish. Inspirado con la canción "Thinking out loud"_ _dé_ **Ed Sheeran.** _Dedicado para aquellas personas que le gustan esta pareja._

 **Summary:** [ **Drabble** ] _A pesar de ser creada por el enemigo para engañarlo. Siendo que Mundus ya conocía algunos detalles que a_ _Dante podría gustarle y que captara su atención, haciendo que lo logrará… Entonces…Esa mujer fue creada para él._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Creada para mí**

* * *

 **.**

 _~Cariño, tu sonrisa estará por siempre en mi mente_

 _Y en mi memoria~_

 **.**

Era una de _esas_ tantas noches donde él se quedaba despierto por unos minutos más, después de tener relaciones sexuales. Observando todo su alrededor, sabiendo que aún sigue en su habitación y compartiendo la misma cama con alguien más: quien dormía tranquilamente sobre su pecho, del cual subía y bajaba con una respiración que iba retomando el ritmo normal.

Sus orbes azules se deleitaban al mirar ese rostro de tez pálida, suave y como de porcelana que tenía un poco de rubor en los pómulos, mostrando un lado angelical de aquella mujer que dormía a su lado. Si, ella se mirará al espejo se daría cuenta del desastre que tiene en su cabello largo y rubio; por lo despeinado que le parecía ver, aunque no le molestaba mirar que esos mechones dorados que parecían decorar entre las sabanas, las almohadas y sobre su pecho desnudo.

La única iluminación era la luna creciente que estaba siendo acompañado por las estrellas: dando contornos suaves y sombras entre las sabanas donde se cubrían los cuerpos desnudos. Las cortinas estabas separadas a la par así pudiera tener la vista de la noche o por lo menos guiarse de esa manera con el tiempo que duraba acostado junto con su chica.

Él se lo debía, no como un favor. Dante amaba a Trish, también la respetaba de sobremanera como mujer y demonio que ella es. No es alguien que se expresa con palabras para reflejar sus sentimientos hacia otra persona; aunque si es bueno para utilizar cierto vocabulario que usa como método de conquistar mujeres. No obstante, siendo que su interés amoroso se sitúa en la mujer demonio: que a veces ella desaparece al día siguiente, dejándolo solo en la cama…

— _Espero mantenerme despierto —_ murmuraba en voz baja.

Dante pestañó dos veces y se pasó la palma de su mano derecha sobre su rostro para tratar de despabilarse. Miró por unos segundos a Trish que vaciló sus labios, como si estuviera pronunciando algo: su cuerpo femenino hizo un ligero movimiento entre las sabanas, eso lo desconcertó y no dejo de observarla con determinación. La mujer demonio estaba entrando por la etapa de una pesadilla…

— _M-Mundus… ¡Déjame en paz! —_ Susurró, como si gritara en el sueño pero a continuación lo nombró con una voz temerosa — _Dante, no me dejes sola…_

El semi demonio desliza sus cálidas manos para que ella sintiera su tacto hasta abrazarla en el momento. Así también sintiera su calor. La sensación del confort para que combate contra aquella pesadilla.

—Tu puedes, Trish.

Ella abre los ojos, haciendo casualmente contacto visual con los ojos azules de Sparda. Ambos embozan una pequeña sonrisa cuando se ven: esa encantadora y hermosa sonrisa ya lo tenía registrado en su memoria

—Gracias, Dante —le agradece, luego ella se acomoda un poco más con las sabanas — ¿Estás listo? Solo para continuar.

— ¡Eeeeh! ¡Despacio, preciosa! —respondió, en burla.

Las carcajadas no tardaron en ambientar su habitación, repentinamente. Sparda le da un pequeño beso en su frente haciendo que ella cerrará sus ojos de manera automática, sin evitar sonreír por ese detalle afectivo hacia su persona. Él se mostraba con acciones, cuando se trataba de palabras era mejor hacerlo callar y Trish aprovechaba algunas veces esa ocasión: solo que Lady es un tema aparte ya que en ningún momento habrá visto alguna muestra de afecto mutuo entre ellos pero si coqueteo.

—Me gustaría quedarme un poco más así, antes de que te vayas —habló, aferrando a su chica en un abrazo.

—Está bien, Dante —aceptó, sin preocupación.

—Trish…Fuiste creada para mí —dijo en tono de burla, aunque en el fondo estaba diciendo la verdad.

Ella suspira y sonríe de manera comprensiva. Su mente vagaba en sus pensamientos para después hacer un resumen de las situaciones que ha vivido cuando fue conociendo a Dante Sparda. Sí, no fuera por Mundus…Quizás nunca lo hubiera conocido al semi demonio. A pesar de ser creada por el enemigo para engañar a su oponente; siendo que este ya conocía algunos detalles que a Dante podría gustarle y que captara su atención, haciendo que lo logrará… Entonces…Esa mujer fue creada para él.

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **N/A:** _Sé que fue algo Ooc los personajes de Dante y Trish. Voy a contestar algunos comentarios anónimos que me llegaron en diferentes fics que he escrito sobre la misma pareja o sobre Claire x Leon:_

 _Manu (Guest): Voy a seguir con mis historias, solo que trato de organizar mis ideas, incluso con los fanfics porque tengo dos o cuatro long fics que trato de ver cuándo podría actualizar cada historia. Sobre el remake de RE2 si ya me enteré de un par de cosas, también sobre Devil May Cry V y todavía siguen mostrando algunas escenas o imágenes filtradas del mismo juego. Sobre las parejas tanto Claire x Leon como Dante x Trish o Dante x Lady todo es depende de cómo llegue mi inspiración, no estoy acostumbrada en escribir Dante x Lady y como ejemplo de RE, Leon x Ada._

 _Ruth (Guest): Veré si puedo hacer una historia que sea parte de una secuela del fanfic "Con ella es diferente", este fic podría ser uno (¿?)_

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado. También para seguir aportando sobre esta pareja_

 _¡Saludos y cuídense!_

 _Atte.J.H ©_


End file.
